


OOO同人－映An：味觉

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M, kiss
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Ankh/Hino Eiji
Kudos: 7





	OOO同人－映An：味觉

Greed没有味觉，Ankh便是这样。他爱着冰棒，但那也只是喜欢那份瞬间即逝的冰凉，他从来都不知道那些棒冰上标明的味道是如何的。

Ankh除了棒冰还贪恋另一种感觉，那就是映司的吻。并不冰凉，却让Ankh产生了类似味道的错觉。

当然，Ankh并不明白“味觉”是个什么含义，就连自己受伤低落的血也顶多是“温热湿滑”的东西。但他从映司等人类口中听到过许多形容食物味道的词汇，他多少有一些偏见的基本概念。

…

“Ankh，你喜欢冰棒只是因为它凉凉的很舒服吗？”

“嗯。”

映司看着大口吃着棒冰的Ankh，这一周里，Ankh已经把那一大盒super size的蓝莓棒冰吃完了。要说虽然大但一盒子为何用了一周，那暂时也归功于映司的劝阻。

“你已经吃了蓝莓口味一周了…”映司只是随便说说，但是他知道Ankh不知道。

“蓝莓就是你们说的那种蓝色的水果吗？怎么都无所谓，味道对我一点意义也没有。”

“嗯…”映司突然感觉到气氛瞬间沉默的尴尬，虽然Ankh并不在意，但是映司却很别扭。他也拿出来一个蓝莓棒冰含在嘴里。

“映司，”Ankh突然开口，他把吃掉的棒冰棍扔掉。

“什么？”

“吻我。”

“好，”对于这样的索求，现在映司已经回应的很坦然了。

因为映司的吻对于Ankh来讲是毒瘾一样的存在，自从映司吻过后，他对于那个感觉挥之不去。后来当他霸道的吻了映司时，映司也只是温柔的回吻了过去。

Ankh其实不太明白人类这样的表达爱的方式，但是他却觉得自己现在多少理解。因为不讨厌，喜欢，很喜欢，比棒冰还要喜欢，就像是他日常的思维一样。他在没事的时候，放空思想，这个感觉就缠绕上来，除了棒冰，他会主动要起映司吻自己。

其实映司喜欢这样向自己索要亲吻的Ankh，和往日不一样，但是也只对于他来讲独自一个人最常见的日常。每次吻上去，他都与不一样的感觉，想要给予更多。只是映司反而是担心的那一方，因为他会怕自己陷入这个“瘾”里出不来。

但是“瘾”终究是一个无法抹平的心理，映司凑过去，用充满蓝莓冰淇淋的唇吻了Ankh，随着空气和呼吸，他口中清凉的味道传入Ankh口中。

但是Ankh不知道。

“Ankh，以后让我来告诉你味道吧，”吻后映司说。

Ankh虽然往日也蹙着眉，但是现在却是充满困惑。

于是映司再次用残留着味道的唇贴上去，这次不是吻的样子，而是和Ankh的唇蹭了蹭，“这个是蓝的味道。”

带着清新的感觉，那个是蓝莓的味道。

Ankh就是从映司这里得到了感官上的“味觉”，而他更无法离开映司的吻。

…

随后，映司每次都用吻教会Ankh什么是味道。“水果口味”的吻是他们彼此之间宛如信息素般的交流。

甜腻的吻，是水蜜桃。

可爱的吻啄，是草莓。

绵长的深吻，是荔枝。

激情的舌吻，是热情果。

温柔的吻，是苹果。

撒娇的吻咬，是香橙。

勾引的吻舔，是西瓜。

还有隔空的投吻，是芦荟。

…

…

随着战斗一次次的发展，映司和Ankh对于未来的交流也并非一次。他们偶尔在自己房间里，也会谈及到一些。

Ankh有自己的欲望，所以他们也会谈到夺回力量后的事情。但是终究是人类和Greed的身份，他们谈到过分离，也谈到过告别。

甚至谈到过可能会在战斗里死亡，既是是假面骑士，但是承受的痛苦已经很多。

映司知道自己并不是死命拉着Ankh的人，Ankh有Ankh的生活和存在地方，也有属于他的生命长度。所以映司觉得如果结局是好的，那么就好了，但是他很清楚自己内心的不安和留恋。

自己早就认定Ankh在自己身边，在大家身边。

…

所以这次夜里两个人谈到话题后，映司从床上起来，走到了Ankh喜欢的高架红布边上。

“Ankh，过来一下可以吗？”映司很礼貌地询问。

屋子里没有开灯，只是透过没拉窗帘的玻璃透过月光隐约看见彼此。

Ankh懒洋洋的瞥过去，但是没有抱怨。而是趴在红布上从高处向下探出头，刚好和映司的头平齐。

然后映司吻了Ankh，就这样不声不响，在安静的夜里。

没有激烈的动作，也没有沉重凌乱的呼吸。映司只是贴上去，好似不想离开的就这样停留在那里。Ankh清醒过来，感受着那安静的双唇就这样贴着自己的嘴，柔软度和温度都是熟悉的人，却那么寂寞和凄凉，虽然提问不变可是却感觉到凉意。

停留了片刻后，映司悄声的分开退去。夜晚的空气插入两人彼此唇之间。

透过昏暗的光线，映司望着Ankh暗金色发下精巧分明的脸廓。

“这是什么味道？”沉默了一会，Ankh问道。他感觉到了人类的感情，他心知肚明。

“柠檬。”

“为什么？”

“因为很酸…”

映司的吻真的很酸涩，映司这夜睡的真的很痛苦。

…

…

…

战斗结束后，虽然映司保持着乐观的态度寻找让Ankh的核心硬币恢复的方法，可他也无数次在独自一人时回想最后一的对话而沉痛着。

经过一家冰淇淋店的时候，他踏了进去。并非是因为Ankh而有了喜欢吃凉东西的习惯，只是一种纪念。

里面玲琅满目的拍了两大排不一样口味的冰淇淋。

映司在咖啡味的冰淇淋前面驻足。其实他也不是很痴迷喝咖啡，纯的黑咖啡他喝不了。但是如果加糖或者做成甜品的话他还是可以选择的。

可他停留了片刻，对服务员摇摇头，转身去了一边配甜品的咖啡机那里点了一杯黑咖啡。

坐在位子上，映司下意识把手伸入衣兜抚摸了那枚碎裂的硬币。上面图案精致清晰的刻痕触及着他手部每个细胞，好似能感受到那片耀眼的红。

这次映司没有加糖也没加奶，抿了一口咖啡，苦得他蹙起眉头。

这次叙述口味感想的话，已经没人会听了，也没人可以让他分享口里的味道。

碰触不到任何而干苦的唇部轻微颤抖了一下。

“这是咖啡味…………”

…

……

“很苦。”


End file.
